


Tempting

by olio



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/olio
Summary: An encounter at a boring party.





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoCustos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoCustos/gifts).



“May I have the pleasure of this dance, your grace?”

Loghain whipped his head around, a glare already prepared for whoever it was that dared disturb him. “You may not,” he growled. He was only at this damned ball for Anora’s sake, and would have been much happier avoiding it entirely. But Anora had insisted, and he never could deny her when she asked for something.

Except the interloper refused to leave, just walked up and leaned against the wall next to Loghain. “Oh, good, I never much cared for dancing anyway. But mother always insisted. Wouldn’t do for a noble scion to be bad at dancing, she said, even one so useless as a younger son.” He smiled a mischievous smile. “But between you and me, I’d much rather sit them all out with a nice drink and good company.” Then he winked – _winked! –_ and Loghain couldn’t help but be charmed.

The man was young, handsome, and obviously had an agenda. And now that he was looking, familiar. “You’re one of the Couslands, aren’t you?” He didn’t know what this Cousland’s game was, but he could think of worse ways to spend an evening than with attractive young men.

“Aedan Cousland, at your service.” He moved closer and briefly pressed a hand to Loghain’s arm, warm and close without his customary barrier of armor between him and the world.

“If you aren’t here to dance, then why _are_ you bothering me? I thought I’d managed to scare everyone away hours ago.”

“To seduce you, of course.” Loghain’s mouth didn’t _quite_ gape open, but it was a near thing. “Isn’t it obvious?” He hadn’t expected anything so bold, but – well. Now this _could_ be interesting.

“It is, you must admit, unusual to be so forthright. The nobility is always so roundabout in these things, whispering in corners and other underhanded nonsense. So dreadfully _Orlesian_.” He raised an eyebrow. “So forgive me if I have doubts.”

“Me? Ulterior motives? You wound me, your grace.” Cousland dramatically pressed a hand to his heart, but his smile only grew brighter. “I could take great offense at that.”

“Then you’ll be the ninth person I’ve offended at this party, and the night’s still young. So many more I can still offend.”

“Then what say you we offend them _all_ and scandalously wander off together?” Cousland’s hand was back on Loghain’s arm, and it was so warm, and it had been so long, and, hell, he was tempted. Really tempted.

So. “Why not?” Cousland may still have been extremely suspect, but the grin he shot Loghain was so very bright, and Loghain was satisfied to let his remaining questions linger as they left the ballroom for a _far_ more enjoyable night.

**Author's Note:**

> (Cousland does not have any ulterior motives, he just thinks Loghain's hot lmao)


End file.
